


Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars

by panda_desu



Series: Dreams of Emerald Chambers [8]
Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Tenimyu RPF
Genre: M/M, harem au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panda_desu/pseuds/panda_desu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's one thing Seiya likes to do when he can't sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ApproachingEden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApproachingEden/gifts).



> more from the harem AU.

There's one thing Seiya likes to do when he can't sleep. Slipping slowly from the bed, making sure he doesn't wake whoever is sleeping next to him (tonight is Tatsunari's turn), he takes a huge blanket, and walks out to the balcony. He wraps the blanket over his body, to spare himself from being directly exposed to the cold night breeze. He walks toward a corner and leans himself against the railing. Watching the view laid in front of him; the soft tinkle of lights, the vague silhouette of buildings, and the quite voices of the night; Seiya smiles a little.

 

Then he looks up. The sky above Ahdor is always so vast. It's bright blue during the day, with a touch of white or mild grey. At night, the sky is dark, not as much as black but closer. The moon has reaches its highest place on the sky and a couple of small lights twinkling across the dark velvety space. Slowly, he takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. He releases a long sighs as suddenly, he feels really small and vulnerable. Not in a bad way. On the contrary, the feelings are accompanied by the feeling of safety and content.

 

He remembers a pair of arms, warmly and snuggly wrapped around his shoulders. His brother's arms.

 

***

 

When they were little, whenever Seiya was having a nightmare, he'd go to his brother's bed and woke him up. Teruma would bring him to the balcony, wrapped a blanket around them and hugged Seiya close to him. Leaning their heads against each other, Teruma would point out the stars and constellations hanging on the sky. His brother made up this story that the stars were actually angels that took care of them, guarding them to make sure no harm or other bad things happening to little children. So Seiya didn't need to be scared of nightmares.

 

Teruma did the same when Seiya felt sad, crying after being reprimanded by their father or tutors, or for not being able to meet his mother because she fell sick again. Once, he asked Teruma about whether the stars granted wishes. Teruma told him to try. But he was disappointed. He wished for his mother to be healthy but she still fell sick from time to time and one day, she left the palace. Seiya cried so hard. Teruma hugged him and kissed him on the cheeks that day, whispering that the stars were granting his wish because his mother had to go so she could get better.

 

Even after they grew up - and finally learned that the stars were one of the universe's wonders and actually very useful for navigation but had nothing to do with angels or wish fulfillment - they still liked to watch at the stars. It's comforting and the only time they could really talk about everything without worrying over anything. When Teruma decided to left the palace, Seiya was devastated. He refused to talk to him for days. Until one night before Teruma left, he woke Seiya up and asked him to watch the stars with him again.

 

"I know you're upset and I don't blame you. But this doesn't mean we'll be separated forever. I will write and..." he told Seiya; pausing a moment to look at the stars twinkling above them. "...we can still look at the stars together. They are the same everywhere and you know that, right?"

 

Seiya only looked at him.

 

"I still think that they are angels watching over us," Teruma grinned, blushing a little, "and I also believe that when you have this strong urge to look at them, Seiya, that's also the time when I'm looking at the stars, too. So, please, don't be so sad. They are watching over me, so I will be fine. And I know they are watching over you, too so I know you'll be safe."

 

Seiya hugged him. He couldn't help feeling very sad and wept against his brother's shoulder. Silently, he made a secret wish to the stars for Teruma not to leave. He knew it was false but he wished, still.

 

***

 

Seiya never stops looking at the stars. He trusts his brother and he knows Teruma is keeping his promise. His mother once told him on one of his visits, that she likes to wish upon a star for Seiya to be always well and safe. So Seiya keeps his faith, childish as it may be.

 

He shifts and lays his eyes on the city before him again. It has grown and changed. Although every time he goes down there, he can recognize familiar faces but the city itself has evolved. The borders are pushed back to further regions, nooks and corners increased, roads wider, more shops and stores, another warehouses and factories, bigger houses and better lodgings. Places he used to frequent back in his rebellious days have changed, as well. But every time he looks up, the sky stays the way it is. The stars, as well. Seiya thinks that he finally understands what Teruma meant back then. Cities can thrive or crumble, people may come and go, hearts bloom or broken, but there's always this constant existence that reminds us that everything will be alright, that all is well. Teruma chooses the unchanged sky to be his reminder, to be the only thing that will make him feel safe.

 

Seiya pulls the blanket tighter around him. He's glad that he shares his brother's faith in this. The corners of his mouth are tugged in to a smile as he closes his eyes. The wind is blowing softly, playing the tip of his short strands of hair. Seiya shifts again, his head lolling to the side.

 

Up above, the stars are twinkling, watching over as the prince falls asleep.


End file.
